Found and Lost, One of the few
by Mystanthos
Summary: When a new creature enters the valley, little do Little Foot and the others of The Great Valley know, they are about to be taken on a new adventure. Rayed T to be safe. I own only the unfamiliar character.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in the great valley, the sun was shining warmly onto the backs of still drowsy dinosaurs. they were nibbling on the green food plentiful in the great valley and Little Foot, Sara, Spike, Ducky, and Petre were playing tag with Guido and their other friends.

"Tag you're it!" Cera tagged Ruby and ran off, the fast runner close behind her. Ruby laughed and tried to tag the threehorn. Guido climbed a tree to get away from her and saw something enter the valley.

"Hey, guys, who is that?" The others stopped playing and looked as well. Chomper cocked his head,

"What is it?" he asked. Little Foot shrugged.

"Let's go find out!" They ran to where the adults were gathered and saw the creature limping towards the lake. It was a silvery white with hard feet (hooves) and silvery white hair on its neck and its tail was the same way. It had a semi pointed face with long ears and a very skinny, spiral horn on the center of its forehead. It's tired, blue eyes were dropped and one of its legs seemed to be injured, the right front one. With a ragged breath it attempted to get a drink, but tumbled unto the bank and into the water. Grandma long neck helped it back unto the grass. The creature looked at her and gasped one word.

"Help." Then it went unconscious. With the voice, it was identified as a female. Grandma bent her neck lower to hear the creative's breathing.

"She it very sick, get some herbs and some green food." The others rushed to do as she told. Once they had everything, Grandma and Mrs. Swimmer (Ducky's mother) did what they could to help the creature. Slowly, after several minutes, the creature stirred and weakly lifted her head. "What is your name, dear?"

"My... name... is... Sparkle." She looked at the dinosaurs around her. "Where... is... Doc and...Pterono?" Grandpa long neck shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but they are not here. We will look to see if they enter the valley." Sparkle nodded and laid her head down. She gave to children a small smile.

" I am a unicorn, young ones." She chuckled weakly at their surprise. "Where am I?"

"The Great Valley." Grandma long neck said gently. Sparkle then closed her eyes and gave in to exhaustion.

 **So... what do you think? Please commit and tell me any ideas and ask any questions. Thank you for reading. Hope to continue this. The parentheses are notes. If you can, you can help me with some of the characters with the notes besides them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sparkle watched as the children played nearby, it had been three days since she came to the Great Valley and she was doing much better. Her fever had somewhat gone away and her leg was healing nicely. She still couldn't really walk on it though. She ripped a mouthful of grass and chewed thoughtfully. Pterano and Doc would be looking for her, she just hoped they would think of the Great Valley and try here. Pterano wouldn't try to come in, being banished for a bit and all, but his time was nearly up and he could come back home soon. Home... Would she find that? It had been years since she saw another of her own kind, if there are any unicorns out there. She smiled slightly as she watched Guido, he would never know what happened to his family, not that he remembered them.

A few days later, Sparkle was able to walk again, she was unsteady at first, but through eating and exercising, she was back to running around. Little Foot and the others invited her to play kick the stone (similar to soccer). Sparkle gave a nod and joined them. Cera dodged the rock away from Little Foot and was nearly to the goal. Sparkle ran after her and ran past the threehorn, intercepting Cera's attempt to get a goal. The unicorn easily knocked it away and pushed it away from her team's goal and to the other goal. Spike got ready to knock it away, but Sparkle was too fast. The rock flew over the spiketail's head and Sparkle slid into a halt. "Wow! You're fast, yep, yep, yep!" Ducky said. Cera nodded and spoke.

"Yeah, I'm the best player at kick the stone." Sparkle chuckled and shook her head.

"That was rather slow for me, I was taking it easy on you." Petrie's eyes widened.

"That 'taking it easy'! Me no believe that!" Sparkle gave a soft smile. The children had definitely been sheltered, but at the same time, had seen hardships. She looked up at the sky as a lone flyer landed on a tree. She sniffed the air, then whinnied softly. "What?" Petrie asked. Sparkle's eyes shone,

"Your Uncle has returned." and she took off running, the children behind her. Sparkle checked her speed so they could keep up, once they were near the adults, the unicorn slowed down and stopped besides Grandma longneck. She allowed they others to continue their meet and greet and when Pterano laid eyes on her, she gave him a smile. "Hello, my friend."

"Hello, Sparkle. You found the Great Valley." Pterano said. " Do you know where Doc is?" Sparkle shook her head.

" I thought you would know." The flyer shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't. Last I saw him, we were separated during the earthshake."

"Same here,"said Sparkle, "I tried to find you guys, but I ran into some trouble." She raised her leg slightly, showing him the now healing break.

Tospy growled lightly and stepped forward to try and frighten the flyer.

"Don't think you're welcome here!" He said to him. Sparkle stepped in between the two and stood in a protective stance, horn glowing in warning.

"Leave him alone, threehorn, as long as I breathe, you will not lay a single toe on him. Am I understood?" She stepped forward, Tospy stepped back, feeling the heat of her magic. The two locked eyes and stayed there for a while.

"What are you?" He stammered.

"A unicorn." Sparkle said simply. Topsy nodded and backed off. Sparkle then turned back around and stood by the flyer in question. Some of the residents whispered among themselves, very few stood up to Topsy.

"How do you know Pterano?" Mrs. Flyer (Petrie's mother) asked Sparkle once things settled down.

"She and Doc rescued me when I was in danger. I had broken my wing and a sharptooth was going to eat me." Pterano explained. Topsy snorted.

"Pity it didn't." he muttered, but was quiet when Sparkle pointed her horn at him again.

Later that day, Sparkle stood on a rock edge, overlooking the valley. She watched as the residents went about their daily lives and nearly laughed. Being as old as she was, she knew more of the world than they ever would care to know. So little interest in learning the whole story, so little want for adventure. Though Little Foot and his friends had hope, they had told her of their adventures and they seem to know more than the adults put together.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you from?" This question made Sparkle freeze. She turned to the child that asked, a young flyer, one of Petrie's siblings. "Sparkle, where are you from?" The unicorn took a deep breath before speaking.

"That is not a story for you to hear, young one." With that, she turned and galloped away. She swerved to avoid those in her way, but did not check her speed, not until she reached the outpost on top of the wall that surrounded the valley. She came to a graceful sliding stop and looked around her. The memories, though only flashes, were quite clear on thier story:

 _"Run!" She heard the old one shout to the children. Sparkle ran with them, being a foal herself._

 _"Mama!" She shouted to the elder unicorn. "Mama, come with us!"_

 _"Go child, keep them safe." The green flames flared, their heat rising. The unicorns rushed to try and quench the flames, to protect their young, but it was too late; the flames had overcame the forest. The young waited for their parents in a thicket at the edge of the now burned forest. Slowly, parent and child were reunited, although some were found to be orphans, lost a parent, and some children did not make it. Mourning cries filled the air, stretching the hearts of any who passed. Even sharpteeth left the dead alone, it was seen as a crime to eat or kill a uniforn anyways. Sparkle went back to the forest, looking for her mother, she found her, but it was too late._

 _"Mama!" She ran to the elder unicorn. There was no response, not even when she nudged her. Sparkle laid by the body and wept._

Silver tears streaked down Sparkle's face as she remembered. "Be strong and follow your path." She muttered her mother's last words to her. She could not answer the young flyer's question because of the pain it brought.

"Why won't Sparkle answer my question? Why did she run?" The flyer asked her mother.

"The past is very painful for her." Pterano explained. "when she is ready, she will tell you, but do not ask her again."

"Mind your Uncle." Mrs. Flyer said.

"Yes, mother."


End file.
